Autobiography
by LGFever
Summary: An alternate story. What if Lizzie and Isabella were born as twins and grew up with Gordo? How will the group deal with different situations along their teenage years and friendship? Songfic. WRITTEN BY LGFEVER AND LYG4EVER. FINISHED!
1. Autobiography

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. I do own this plot. The song 'Autobiography' belongs to Ashlee Simpson.**

Chapter 1. Autobiography

It was September 28th. A hospital room. A blonde woman was laying in a bed, exhausted. Her husband came in, a smile in his face.  
"How are they?" the woman asked. "How are my babies?"

"They are ok. Twenty fingers and toes," he said. "They are cleaning them up" A nurse came in with a baby in her arms. The little girl had blonde hair and green eyes.

"Joanne and Samuel McGuire? This is your first born," the nurse said. Sam held his daughter "She's gorgeous. Does she have a name?" He nodded.

"Isabella Kristin McGuire," Sam said. A young nurse came in, holding the second baby. She was blonde too, but with hazel eyes. Jo held her second daughter.

"And this is Elizabeth Brooke," she announced. "Howard and Roberta will be delighted to meet you two..." In that moment, their friends came in, Roberta was holding in her arms their own child, David Zephyr Gordon. He had been born two weeks before and he had black hair and baby-blue eyes. The mothers exchanged smiles and introduced the children.

Two years later, at the McGuire's:

Elizabeth and Isabella already had different personalities. Elizabeth was contemplated by everybody like a fragile petal, while Isabella acted more like a boy. The younger girl was sweet and delicated, but her older sister made fun of her. At the same time, while Elizabeth's clothes continued baby-pink, neat and clean, Isabella's were always lilac, stained and ripped. David and Isabella played with mud, and Elizabeth wore dresses and crowns.  
"Liz, sweetie, go play with your friends," her mom said. The little girl was picking flowers in the garden.

"Isa and Gordy mean!" Liz said. "Isa and Gordy pulled my hair!"

"Sweetie, they aren't mean," Jo said, stroking Liz's curls. "Go play with them. Your sister and Gordy love you" Liz went to the backyard and stood in the door, watching her sister and her friend playing with mud.

"Hi," she said shyly. Isa stared at her and stuck out her tongue. Liz took a step back, scared. "Hi Gordy"

"Hi," he said. Isa went back with him and they continued playing. Jo and Roberta exchanged glances, concerned. Isa went to the kitchen to find some cookies and Gordy approached to Liz. He liked Isa for acting like a boy, but he thought of Liz like a delicated pink flower. He offered her his hand and she smiled and grabbed it. Their mothers smiled at each other. He gave her a pretty tiny pink rosebud, she took it and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then ran inside. Isa came out again and gave Gordy a cookie. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and they sat in front of the tv with Liz. She offered her hand to Isa, who took it. The girls smiled at each other and sat quietly.

End of chapter.

_"You think you know me  
Word on the street is that you do  
You want my history  
What others tell you won't be true _

I walked a thousand miles while everyone was asleep  
Nobody's really seen my million subtleties

Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me

I hear you talking  
Well, it's my turn now  
I'm talking back  
Look in my eyes  
So you can see just where I'm at

I walked a thousand miles to find one river of peace  
I walked a million more to find out what this shit means

Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me

I'm a bad ass girl in this messed up world  
I'm the sexy girl in this crazy world  
I'm a simple girl in a complex world  
A nasty girl, you wanna get with me?  
You wanna mess with me?

Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
I laugh more than I cry  
You piss me off, good-bye  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me"

**AN (LGFever): Okay, 1st chapter. The kids nicknames will change in the next chapters, so it can be a little confusing. I thought that Gordo giving Lizzie the rosebud was pretty sweet!  
Next chapter is in charge of LizzieyGordo4ever, wait for it!**


	2. Pieces Of Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Pieces Of Me' belongs to Ashlee Simpson. **

Chapter 2. Pieces Of Me

3 years later, the kids at school:

"Hi, Katie!" a cuter Liz said. "Hi, Randy!" the little girls waved at her and Bella.

"Liz, sit with me!" Katie said.

"I want Gordy!" she replied. He was standing in the middle of the twins. She looked at him with her big, hazel eyes.

"Awww! Is he your boyfriend?" Katie asked. Both Liz and Gordy shook their heads quickly.

"But he is my brother," she said. "And Bella's". A young Danny Kessler came.

"Hi, Gordy!" he said. "Want to sit with me?" Gordy looked at him and nodded. He and Danny went to a table and Liz and Bella sat together, in front of Katie and Randy. Gordy kept staring at her.

"Liz is pretty," he told Danny.

"Bella is like a boy," Danny added. "Is Liz your girlfriend?" Gordy shook his head.

"Liz and Bella are my sisters and bestest friends in the world, like Katie," he said. "I met Randy a little while ago"

"A girl can't be your friend. They smell, cry and bite. But Bella plays like a boy," Danny stated.

"But they are my friends!" Gordy protested.

"Who do you pick? Liz, Bella and Katie or me, Ethan and Cody?" Danny asked. Gordy looked at Liz and Bella and got up.

"Bye, he said, and sat with the girls. Liz, Bella and Katie smiled at him.

Later:

"C'mon, Gordy, catch us!" Randy yelled. She and Katie ran to the other side of Katie's backyard. Bella smiled and ran after them. Liz tried to follow them, but tripped and hurt her knee. She was in the grass, crying lightly, and Gordy rushed to her side. He wiped her tears gently and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't cry, Lizzie," he said. She looked at him with teary eyes.

"Lizzie?" she asked, distracted. He gave her a cute smile.

"I like it better," he explained.

"Then I like... Gordo the better!" she replied. He grabbed her hand and helped her up. "My knee hurts..." she saw a little of blood and started to cry again. Katie's mom (after hearing her) rushed out and took Lizzie to the bathroom to clean it. Bella ran to Gordo and stared at him.

"Where is Izzie?" she asked him.

"She fell and her knee bleeded," Gordo explained. Bella ran in to find her little sister, but Lizzie came out and smiled at Gordo. Their friendship was just growing stronger.

End of chapter.

_"On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me_

_Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts_

_Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care_

_When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy it's your mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there_

_Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have_

_Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah_

_On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe_

_Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me..."_

**AN (LizzieyGordo4ever): Hi! Thanx you all for your reviews!**

Alley Parker: Yeah, I think he might appear eventually...  
iluvcke: Well, Isabella is acting like a boy so you can tell the differences between her and Lizzie. (Besides, I think it's funnier).  
Lin: Thanx a lot!


	3. AN

**AN1: Gosh, we're so sorry to disappoint you all, guys, but... we won't ahve that much time wedo now. School starts this Wednesday (16) and we have to focus on that this year. Unfortunately, this chapters take a while to write and we only have weekends to work on Fan Fiction (parents rules). As much as this sux, we're not gonna update this story. Maybe (and I said maybe) we are allowed to update once in a while, so don't expect this soon...  
Well, it's LizzieyGordo4ever's turn! Thanx you all for reviewing this story,  
LGFever.**

AN2: Well, LGFever explained everything, but I'm the one who has to focus on school (mostly). I had a bad year (2004) and, in my 2nd (or 9th grade) I really, really, have to focus (or else my parents will kill me).  
Sorry to all our readers and reviewers, but... school comes first! (not to me, at least). Love you all,  
LizzieyGordo4ever.

Cka3ka-13: Sorry, I know you were counting on this story, but weekends aren't enough!


	4. Shadow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Shadow' belongs to Ashlee Simpson. **

Chapter 3. Shadow

3 years later, at school (they are in 3rd grade):

"Here you are, kids. I want this tests signed by your parents," the teacher said. Bella looked at Lizzie.

"What did you get?" she asked. Lizzie smiled.

"98! And you?" Lizzie asked as well.

"69… I don't get Math!" Bella complained. "Gordo?"

"100…" he said, smiling.

"I got 87 and Kate got 85," Miranda said.

"Maybe you need a tutor," Lizzie suggested her sister. Bella shook her head.

"Mom and Dad are very busy with Matt now," she said.

"Maybe Liz can help you," Kate suggested. "She's almost as bright as Gordo, plus it would be easier"

"Yeah, whatever;" Bella muttered before shutting her folder closed and getting out of the room. She walked to their next class, History, alone. Later, her friends joined her. Kate was chatting with Lizzie and Miranda was following them. Gordo was surrounded by Parker McKenzie, Brooke Baker and Claire Miller.

"Everybody has crushes," Kate was saying. "It's a rule" Lizzie shook her head.

"I do not have a crush on Gordo!" she protested.

"But Parker and Brooke do," Kate pointed. "Randy likes Danny and I like Ethan. Whom do you like? And you, Bella?" Bella was staring at Gordo and didn't pay attention to Kate. "You like Gordo!"

"No! Gordo's my friend!" Bella yelled.

"I hope you studied for your quiz, kids!" Bella's lip began to quiver. She had forgotten about it.

**Half an hour later:**

"97!" Gordo exclaimed.

"72," Kate said. "Randa got 76"

"I got 89!" Lizzie said. "Bella?"

"53…" Lizzie smiled at her sympathetically.

"Why is Lizzie always better than Bella?" Kate asked. Bella's eyes began to fill with tears and Lizzie hugged her. "Lizzie always gets better grades, and is more popular and-" Gordo cut her and squeezed Bella's hand.

**That night:**

"What is a crush?" Bella asked Lizzie while studying.

"Well, you like a boy and think about him all the time," Lizzie explained her.

"Do you have a crush?" Bella asked.

"Boys are icky," Lizzie said. "Except Gordo" Bella nodded, thinking.

"I am thinking about a boy all the time… do I like him?" Lizzie nodded.

"Who? Is it… Cody? She asked. Bella shook her head.

"Not gonna tell"

End of chapter.

_"I was six years old  
When my parents went away  
I was stuck inside a broken life  
I couldn't wish away  
She was beautiful  
She had everything and more  
And my escape was hiding out and running for the door _

Somebody listen please  
It used to be so hard being me  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
My chains are finally free  
Don't feel sorry for me

All the days collided  
One less perfect than the next  
I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best  
Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize  
That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity

So if you're listening  
There's so much more to me you haven't seen  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally see  
Don't feel sorry for me-

Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Oh, my life is good  
I've got more than anyone should  
Oh, my life is good  
And the past is in the past

I was living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
I'm living in a new day  
I'm living it for me  
And now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally see  
Don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me

Living in, living in, living in the shadow  
Living in, living in, living in a new day"

**AN: Not that good chapter… Next will be better, I promise! (Yay, I didn't write it!" **

Hotchic12: Yeah, he might appear… we're not sure yet.  
Masamor99: Maybe not that soon, but…

To all of you: I updated in my last day before school cause I felt I needed to. We'll only have weekends to work in this, so I thought I owed you... Hope you like it, cuz you'll have to wait a little.  
XXX,  
LGFever.


	5. La La

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'La La' belongs to Ashlee Simpson. **

Chapter 4. La La

One year later (4th grade):

"Bella, this is a secret, okay?" Lizzie whispered. Bella nodded. "I have a crush on Gordo!" she covered her mouth with her hands. Gordo, with his black curly hair, baby-blue eyes and his (already) sexy grin was like a magnet to girls. Bella's mouth hung open.

"G-G-Gordo?" Lizzie nodded. "Why?" Bella inquired.

"I dunno... he's so sweet with me and stuff," Lizzie vaguely replied. "And this week is Valentine's! I had this idea of a secret admirer..." she kept on and on while Bella's brain worked at full speed.

"Wait a sec," she said, and walked towards him. "Gordo, let's go talk" he nodded and they went to a corner. "Do you... like Lizzie?" he stared at her, then nodded.

"Of course I like her! And you, Katie and Randa!" he said.

'Gosh, how could he be one of the smartest guys in the class?' Bella thought. The teacher came in and the kids sat.

"What were you and Gordo talking about?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, did you ask him to be your Valentine?" Katie added.

"Ew! Gordo's not a guy! He's... Gordo!" Randa exclaimed. "He's not crush-able!"

"Nothing," Bella said, and fixed her eyes on her work. Lizzie eyed her then focused on her work.

* * *

"Hi, Gordo!" Parker said. "Will you be my partner?" Gordo stared at her. 

"We're not working in partners," he pointed.

"Who cares?" she said. He shook his head and tried to ignore her. "Do you like me?"

"Not right now," he mumbled. Parker ran to the other side of the room, almost crying.

"Bro!" Ethan said. "You don't know how to treat ladies!" Gordo shook his head again and ignored him too.

After school:

"Gordo?" Bella started. "Do you like any girl? Valentine's coming!" he shook his head.

"I only talk to you four," he said. "Parker and Brooke are weird. Claire talks about Brooke all the time. You and Lizzie are like my sisters." She frowned a little. "And you?" she shook her head too, looking down. "You and Lizzie are pretty, you'll both find a guy soon!" Bella nodded unenthusiastically.

"Mom is waiting. Bye, Gordo!" she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran to her mother's car. Lizzie was watching from the window. She waved at Gordo and they left.

"What are you doing, Bella?" she asked.

"I-I was just trying to find out if he likes somebody"

"What did he say?"

"He said no, obviously. I didn't think he would tell me"

"I don't think he would hide it from us," Lizzie stated. Bella leaned in.

"Well, you're hiding it," she whispered. Lizzie blushed and stood quiet for the rest of the ride. '...and so am I'

End of chapter.  
_  
"You can dress me up diamonds_

_You can dress me up in dirt_

_You can throw me like a line-man_

_I like it better when it hurts_

_Oh, I have waited here for you_

_I have waited_

_You make me wanna la la_

_in the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be your french maid_

_Where I'll meet you at the door_

_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You can meet me on an airplane_

_Or in the back of the bus_

_You can throw me like a boom-a-rang_

_I'll come back and beat you up_

_Oh, I have waited here for you_

_Dont, keep me waiting_

_You make me wanna la la_

_in the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be your french maid_

_Where I'll meet you at the door_

_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You make me wanna la la_

_in the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be your french maid_

_Where I'll meet you at the door_

_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna scream_

_I feel safe with you_

_I can be myself tonight_

_It's alright, with you_

_Cuz you hold, my secrets tight_

_You do, You do_

_You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la_

_You make me wana la la, la la la la_

_You make me wanna la la_

_in the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be your french maid_

_Where I'll meet you at the door_

_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna la la_

_in the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be your french maid_

_Where I'll meet you at the door_

_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la_

_You make me wana la la, la la la la_

_You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la_

_You make me wana la la, la la la la_

_You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la_

_You make me wana la la, la la la la"_

**AN: Omigosh, sorry it took so long!  
Anyway, thanks for your great reviews!**

Cka3ka-13: Glad to know we made you happy! Thanx a lot!  
Zero: OMG, you're so sweet!  
Hotchic12: They love each other too much to have a catfight! Anyway, they are human! (At least, Lizzie seems more like it in this chapter, lol)  
Brittany: Thanx! Sohappy you reviewed!


	6. Love Makes The World Go 'Round

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Love Makes The World Go 'Round' belongs to Ashlee Simpson.**

Chapter 5. Love Makes The World Go 'Round

2 years later (6th grade):

"Hi, Kate!" Lizzie said. "We missed you this summer!" Claire rolled her eyes and Kate turned around.

"What do you want? I can't be seen talking to someone like you," Kate snapped. Lizzie's jaw hung open.

"Are you wearing makeup? And a ...bra?" she asked. Kate rolled her eyes and pushed her aside.

"You mind? You're on our way," Claire said.

"Kate, why are you with Claire? She always made fun of us," Lizzie pouted.

"Just... get out, McGuire!" Kate said, her lower lip quivering a little. Lizzie's lips began to quiver as well and she ran out of the class. Kate's eyes followed her, tearing.

"Kate? Where's Lizzie?" Bella asked. Gordo and Miranda were next to her, staring at Kate.

"I bet she's crying!" Claire said. Miranda glared her. Gordo's eyes were fixed in Kate's face. She was looking down, avoiding his and Bella's hurtful looks. "Ugh, I guess she's in the bathroom" Miranda ran to the bathroom, Bella gave Kate a last glance and followed her. "Why don't you go after them?"

"I can't get in the girls bathroom," Gordo said. Kate continued looking down. He sighed. "Goodbye forever, Katie" he left. Kate's eyes filled with tears.

'This was your decision,' she thought. 'Now, stick with it'

* * *

Later, Lizzie's at the park swings:

"Hey Lizzie," Gordo said, his cute baby-blue eyes searching for her look. He sat on the swing next to her, waiting.

"Why's Kate being so mean?" she cried. He hugged her and she rested her head on his chest.

"She just... changed," he said. "Over the summer"

"Did you know she was going to a Cheerleading Camp? I heard her talking about it" Gordo sighed.

"I heard something about that too," he admitted. She cried a little, her head still on his chest, and he stroked her hair, his eyes staring lovely at her. She looked up, their eyes met. Shyly, Gordo leaned in. She blinked a few times, then leaned in too. They kissed, short but sweetly. They pulled appart, her teary eyes looking at him. She smiled shyly and he smiled back, caressing her hand.

"Uhm... I gotta go," Lizzie said abruptly. She waved at him and ran out of the park. A few minutes later, Bella appeared and went next to Gordo.

"Hi!" she said smiling. He smiled back. "So... what's up?"

"Nothing," he said. "Well, actually... I need advice from a girl" she nodded. "I like somebody, but I don't know if she likes me back, though we..." he made a short pause.

"C'mon! You can tell me anything!" she said. He nodded. "Who is she?"

"She's... She's Lizzie," he said, not noticing her face dropping. "We kissed" those last words finished breaking poor Bella's heart. She nodded, swallowing her tears.

"W-Well, wh-what do you need t-to know?" she asked him.

"After we kissed-" Bella closed her eyes, feeling the tears coming. "-we smiled and she left. I don't know if she regreted it or what, but..." he stopped after seeing her face. "Are you okay?" she got up.

"Uhm... I have a stomache... gotta go," she said, and started walking slowly to her home. Gordo stood there, feeling confused at the McGuire girls actions.

End of chapter.

_"Here, here I am again  
__And I'm starin at these same four walls  
__Alone again_

_And now, all the colors blend  
__And I'm growing old and I've become  
__This empty thing_

_Hold on, it's tragic  
__Stumbling through all this static_

_I just wanna talk to you  
__And my broken heart just has no use  
__And I, I guess promises are better  
__left unsaid, yeah  
__Everytime you try to tell me  
__You say the words that I'm the only  
__But I'm the one who's crying on the ground  
__When you say love makes the world go 'round_

_My love, look at what you've done to me  
__For someone who has felt so strong  
__It's amazing I'm completely gone_

_Hold on, it's tragic  
__Stumbling through all this static_

_I just wanna talk to you  
__And my broken heart just has no use  
__And I, I guess promises are better  
__left unsaid, yeah  
__Everytime you try to tell me  
__You say the words that I'm the only  
__But I'm the one who's crying on the ground,  
__When you say love makes the world go 'round_

_It's not the love you give me  
__I'd rather be alone, believe me  
__It's not the way you've found to treat me  
__I'd rather walk away_

_I just wanna talk to you  
__And my broken heart just has no use  
__And I, I guess promises are better  
__left unsaid, yeah  
__Everytime you try to tell me  
__You say the words that I'm the only  
__But I'm the one whos crying on the ground,  
__When you say love makes the world go 'round, yeah  
__You say love makes the world go 'round_

_Everytime you try to tell me  
I don't care you're not the only  
Don't you know I'm coming back around  
Cuz I say love makes the world go 'round, yeah  
Cuz I say love makes the world go 'round."_

**AN: Thanx a lot for waiting and reviewing!**

Hotchic12: Well... you can say that he does like somebody now!  
Cka3ka-13: Thanx a lot! Yeah, computers do that... Mine's so trashed I have to go somewhere else to read and review good. By the way, LizzieyGordo4ever updated 'Crushed' today!  
Caryl: Thanx a lot for reviewing and for your suggestion!  
Stargazing Maiden: Cool, glad you are liking it!  
Dani(the one who writes) Heav: Thanx you so much! LizzieyGordo4ever and I love your work!  
Alley Parker: Well, if Lizzie spent all her life with Gordo and fell for him, why wouldn't Bella? Thanx a lot for reviewing,we know you don't like IG that much!

AN2: We're so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner!  
We didn't get a chance to write chapter 8 yet, we're kinda stuck and with other projects (by our own) coming... Wait for LizzieyGordo4ever new stories! They are really good!

Thanx a lot!  
LGFever.


	7. Better Off

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Better Off' belongs to Ashlee Simpson.**

Chapter 6. Better Off

8th grade:

"C'mon, Lizzie, I swear nobody saw you!" Miranda said.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad!" Bella said, looking around. Lizzie's face was all flushed.

"Ah, really? Not that bad? I fell downstairs and in front of Ethan Craft!" Lizzie cried. "During lunch! These stains aren't going off!" she and her friends looked at her pretty lavender shirt and jeans, now covered with the school's 'Mistery Meat'. Gordo appeared out of nowhere, carrying all the girls' books. "Thanks Gordo" he nodded and Miranda grabbed her books.

"I'll go look for something you can wear," she announced and left.

"Let's go change for gym," Lizzie said. Gordo moaned. "Oopsie! Sorry, Gordo" she and Bella grabbed their books and went to the lockers. Lizzie let out a small moan and Bella looked at her.

"Are you ok?" she asked her. "Stomache?" Lizzie nodded.

"And headache..." Lizzie added.

"Don't you think you're gonna...? I mean, I did a week ago," Bella whispered.

"Nah, I don't think so..." the bell rang. "Let's go" the girls went to the gym, Gordo and Miranda were already there. "Hey, guys"

"Hey, Liz-zay!" Ethan yelled. "Did you take that sticky thing off your clothes?" Lizzie blushed and shook her head. "Too bad! Gor-don, one on one?" Gordo nodded and they grabbed a basketball. The three girls sat on the floor to watch. Bella and Miranda cheered for Gordo and, to their surprise, Lizzie did too. They exchanged glances. They had both thought Lizzie would cheer for her crush, Ethan. Gordo flashed them a smile, surprised of seeing Lizzie cheering for him too. After a few shots, Gordo made it. Coach Kelly finally came in. Lizzie got up and she heard a small group pointing at her and laughing. Gordo saw Lizzie's back and approached to her.

"Er... Lizzie... your shorts..." he whispered. Isabella saw her too.

"Let's go to the girls' lockers," she whispered as well. "You're indisposed" Lizzie blushed madly and Gordo gave her his sweather. She put it around her waist and left with her sister.

Later, Lizzie and Gordo were walking home:

"Gordo, I'll return you your sweather later, kay?" Lizzie said. Gordo nodded.

"No prob," he said.

"Argh! This day couldn't get any worse now that it's over, right?" she asked. Gordo looked up, opened his mouth to say something and started raining. "Why did I speak?"

"Hey, it's ok!" Gordo said, smiling at her. They stopped in a covered bench and sat.

"I mean, what's wrong with me? I can't spend a day without embarassing myself!" she cried. He wiped her tears, caressing her cheeks softly.

"Shhh... you just had a bad day..." he comforted her. "And nothing's wrong with you... you rock" she smiled at him then he, slowly, leaned in and kissed her.

End of chapter.

_"The sky is falling  
__And it's early in the morning  
__But it's ok somehow  
__I spilt my coffee, it went  
__All over your clothes  
__I gotta wear mine now _

_And I'm always, always, always late  
__And my hair's a mess,  
__Even when it's straight_

_But so what,  
__I'm better off everyday  
__When I'm standing in the pouring rain, I don't mind  
__I think of you and everything's alright  
__I used to think I had it good  
__But now I know that I misunderstood  
__With you I'd say, i'm better off in every way_

_My friends keep callin'  
__They say, they say I'm stallin'  
__And they wanna meet you now  
__I tell them hell no, I say  
__We're tryin' to lay low  
__Don't wanna lose what I've found_

_Things are finally, finally lookin' up  
__Oh my feet are on the ground  
__Even though I'm stuck_

_But so what,  
__I'm better off everyday  
__When I'm standing in the pouring rain, I don't mind  
__I think of you and everything's alright  
__I used to think I had it good  
__But now I know that I misunderstood  
__With you I'd say, I'm better off in every way_

_Things are finally, finally lookin' up  
__Oh my feet are on the ground  
__Even though I'm stuck  
__Even though I'm stuck_

_But so what,  
I'm better off everyday  
When I'm standing in the pouring rain, I don't mind  
I think of you and everything's alright  
I used to think I had it good  
But now I know that I misunderstood  
With you I'd say, I'm better off in every way_

_Yeah, yeah  
Better off in every way  
I'm better off in every way  
I'm better off today_

_The sky is falling  
And it's early in the morning  
But it's ok"_

**AN: Oh, yeah! We're finally back!  
Like this Saturday my little fella turns 14, we decided to come back.**

Cka3ka-13: Well, I hope you liked it!  
Hotchic12: Poor Bella, right? She seems like always second best...  
Ali Oldman: OMG, thanx! You're so sweet!  
NewStart07: Well, too bad you don't like it. LyG4ever and I both know not everybodymight like our work, but it's ok! We're both songfic crazy! By the way, we do know what the 'La La' song is about, but they are still little kids!

AN2: LyG4ever thought Lizzie and Gordo should stop with that little kisses and move on to something bigger. Did I let her? Wait for her next chapter to find out!

AN3 (LyG4ever): Yay! LGFever is being mean, but I hope you'll like this and the next chapters! Cya! (thanx u all so much 4 reviewing!)


	8. Love Me For Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Love Me For Me' belongs to Ashlee Simpson. **

Chapter 7. Love Me For Me

1 year later:

"Hey, guys," Lizzie said, sitting on a table at lunch. "Any latest gossip?" Bella nodded and Miranda leaned in closer.

"Apparently, Parker McKenzie has the hots for Gordo," Miranda said. Lizzie's fork fell to the ground.

"What!" Lizzie squeaked. Her friends stared at her and she blushed. She bent down to pick it up and found Ethan Craft standing there, staring at her.

"Hey ladies," he said. "Hey Liz-zay"

"Hi," she replied, looking as Parker flirted with Gordo.

"Bella, lookin' good!" Ethan said. She had dyed her hair brown.

"Thanks!" she smiled. Gordo came towards them and sat next to Miranda, across Lizzie.

"Liz-zay, would you like to go to the dance together?" Ethan asked. Lizzie looked at him, stunned. Bella and Miranda opened their mouths in shock while Lizzie glanced at Gordo. He looked miserable, but glanced up and their eyes met.

"Uhm... E-Ethan, I'm sorry but I don't think so..." she said. Gordo's eyes lit up.

"Kay. See ya 'round," Ethan said and left.

"Lizzie? What did you do?" Bella inquired. Lizzie was looking down.

"I dunno... it was stupid," she said and got up. "See ya later, guys" Lizzie left the cafeteria. Bella and Miranda exchanged glances.

"I'll go," Bella said. Miranda nodded and Bella got up, but Gordo stopped her.

"I'll take care of this one," he said, and ran after Lizzie. "Lizzie!" he grabbed her arm.

"What?" she asked, not looking at him. He grabbed her face but she continued looking down.

"Lizzie..." he made a short pause and swallowed hard. "Would you like to go to the Spring Fling with me?" She looked up, into his eyes, and, instead of replying, she kissed him. He looked at her, surprised, but smiled. She smiled back, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. From her locker, Kate smiled. They were standing face to face, a few inches from each other. Bella and Miranda appeared and stared at them.

"Okay, I think I just missed a few chapters in here," Miranda said. They turned and stared at her, blushing. "Are you a couple now or what?" Lizzie and Gordo looked at each other. He kissed her in the forehead, she smiled and nodded. Miranda made a gag noise and smiled while Bella stood there, looking at Lizzie. "Guys, that's so... wow!" Miranda hugged them.

"Great," Bella said coldly. She turned around and went to the cafeteria again. Lizzie watched her, worried. She squeezed Gordo's hand and ran after her sister.

"Bella!" she called. "What's wrong?"

"C'mon, Lizzie! What's always wrong?" Bella cried, turning around. Lizzie stared at her.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I still liked him!" Lizzie yelled.

"You never tell me anything!" Bella yelled back. "Look, I'm sick and tired of this. I'm happy you two are together. Have a nice life!" she stormed out of the room, all eyes set on them. Gordo came in and hugged Lizzie, while Miranda ran after Bella.

End of chapter.

_"It's been three days  
You come around here like you know me  
You're stuck in my place  
Next thing you know, you'll be using my toothpaste  
Step up, sit down  
Get ready, let me tell you who's the boss now  
Stay here, get out  
Everytime I turn around you're in my face_

_Don't care where you think you've been, and how you're getting over  
If you think you've got me found  
Just wait it gets much golder_

_Here I am,  
As perfect as i'm ever gonna be  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Stick around,  
I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave  
You'll see  
Love me for me_

_Shut up, come back  
Know i didn't really mean to say that  
I'm mixed up, so what  
Yeah you want me so you're messed up too  
I love you, I hate you  
If you only knew what I've been through_

_My head is spinnin'  
But my heart is in the right place  
Sometimes it has to have it's self a little earthquake_

_Here I am,  
As perfect as I'm ever gonna be  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Stick around,  
I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave  
You'll see  
Love me for me_

_I've been waiting all my life  
To finally find you  
Just so I can push you away  
And when you're crawlin on broken glass to get to me  
That's when I'll let you stay_

_Oh, here I am  
As perfect as I'm ever gonna be  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Stick around,  
I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Love me for me_

_Whoa, here I am  
As perfect as I'm ever gonna be  
You'll see  
Love me for me  
Stick around,  
I'm not the kinda girl you wanna leave  
You'll see  
Love me for me"_

**AN: This song didn't fit at all! Sorry about that!**

Hotchic12: Yeah, I know! Lucky us, none of us went through that...  
Alley Parker: Thanx a lot!  
Ali Oldman: Thanx! (LyG4ever: I'm 14! I'm 14!. LGFever rolls eyes)  
Cka3ka-13: Oh... sorry bout that! Lol, glad you liked it!  
Caryl: Well, you just won a couple of bucks! Thanx 4 reviewing!

AN2: The next chapter is gonna be up sooner! We promise!  
Cya!

LyG4ever & LGFever.


	9. Surrender

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Surrender' belongs to Ashlee Simpson. **

Chapter 8. Surrender

The next year:

"Hey, gorgeous," Gordo said, kissing Lizzie's cheek. She smiled at him. She was wearing pink comfy sweatshirt and pants and her hair was up in a messy bun. Isabella was wearing a black mini-skirt with a purple shirt. Her hair was black, down and wavy. She bit her lip, looking at the time. "Hey Bella"

"Hi," Isabella replied. Lizzie looked at her.

"When was he supposed to come?" Lizzie asked. Isabella huffed.

"15 minutes ago," she said. Her boyfriend, Paolo, a hot Italian guy who made Isabella forget it all with a smile and his accent. Gordo caressed Lizzie's hand. The doorbell rang and Isabella ran to get it. She smiled. Paolo smiled back and got in. He looked at Lizzie and Gordo, who were already kissing, and the blonde waved at him.

"Ready to go?" he asked, his accent melting Isabella's anger. She nodded, waved at Lizzie and Gordo and they left.

Later that night:

"Wait, Gordo," Lizzie said in between his kisses while they made out in the couch. "Wait!" he stopped and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Gordo asked. She looked down and sat again.

"I don't... I can't do it," Lizzie whispered. Gordo huffed and got up.

"Why, Liz? We've known each other since ever! We've been dating for over a year!" he exclaimed.

"You just wanna do this because all the other guys already did!" Lizzie yelled. "You don't make me feel special anymore..." Gordo looked at the blonde beauty and sat next to her.

"Baby... I'm sorry. I know I didn't make you feel special, but we... seem more like a routine. I didn't feel special myself..." Gordo replied as tears began to stream down Lizzie's face. "Though I should be. I'm with the girl of my dreams. I've loved you since we played in your backyard years ago..."

"I love you too," Lizzie whispered. "I should've make you feel special. I feel so comfortable around you... we don't have pressure. That's why I don't want us to rush things"

"Lizzie... I can't wait forever," Gordo finally confessed. "I understand you didn't feel special, but... my love has always been here..." he got up again and grabbed his jacket. "I should go now. Bye" he kissed her on the cheek and left sadly. Lizzie remained sitting, covered her face with her hands and sighed. The front door opened and Isabella rushed to the bathroom, crying. Lizzie looked up and ran after her.

"What's wrong, Tinkerbell?" she asked gently. Isabella looked up.

"He broke up with me!" she cried. Lizzie hugged her sister and stroked her hair as the tears covered her beautiful face. Isabella hid her face on Lizzie's shoulder. "What's wrong with you, Itsie Bitsy?" Lizzie shook her head.

"Gordo's so not better. C'mon, let's wash your face," Lizzie replied, evading her. Isabella nodded and they got up.

"Why? What did he do?" Isabella asked. Lizzie sighed and twirled a blonde lock of her hair.

"He wanted us to do it," Lizzie said.

"I thought you..." Isabella said. Lizzie shook her head.

"I don't know... I don't think we're in the right time of our relationship right now," Lizzie said. "Let's go get some chocolate" Isabella laughed.

"There's no better way a girl can forget about her dumb boyfriend than eating chocolate," she sarcastically said. Lizzie nodded.

"That's the spirit!" she exclaimed.

"I was being sarcastic," Isabella replied.

"You were? Anyway, I still want some. Our metabolism is great" Lizzie grabbed her twin's hand and they walked down.

End of chapter.

_"If that's the way you want it  
Well there you go  
Baby you can have it all,  
Now that you just let me go  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah_

_I waited here for so long  
Thinkin' that you'd see  
You just kept on runnin' away  
You make your misery my company_

_Open up your eyes  
Don't you know you only get one life_

_Oh, you drive me crazy  
Oh, you just bring me down  
Look out your window  
My sunshine's all around  
All you have to do is just surrender, just surrender_

_All the pain in your heart,  
All the tears in your empty soul  
And when you're spinnin' round and around  
I'm the psycho goin' outta control_

_Open up your eyes  
Don't you know you're only wasting time_

_Oh, you drive me crazy  
Oh, you just bring me down  
Look out your window  
My sunshine's all around  
All you have to do is just surrender, just surrender_

_You know it doesn't matter what you do  
Don't you know I'm so over you_

_Open up your eyes  
Don't you know that it's your life_

_Oh, you drive me crazy  
Oh, you just bring me down  
Look out your window  
My sunshine's all around  
All you gotta do..._

_Oh, you drive me crazy  
Oh, you just bring me down  
Look out your window  
My sunshine's all around  
All you gotta do is just surrender, just surrender_

_If that's the way you want it  
Well there you go" _

**AN: Hey y'all guys! Love to see u'r still liking this story! I must tell u... the end is so unexpected...  
Btw, this song doesn't fit with the chapter either... That's so typical us... **

Cka3ka-13: Thanx a lot! The one who writes more... weirdo is moi, LyG4ever... (Thoug LGFever is copying 'Cya'...) Lol! The par chapters are mine!  
Hotchic12: Well, they won't fight for a while now! They love each other!  
Nick: Yay! That's way too coolie! (LGFever gives LyG4ever a weird look). I  
l-o-v-e triangles!  
Caryl: Well, poor young Bella didn't find out about the kiss when it was raining! (I think...)  
Amylovestakuya: Thanx! Yeah, we both r LG fans... Thanx for adding us to your fav authors list!

AN2: Okay... This chapter took me really long to write, I got totally stuck. I am working in the sequel to 'Part Of Your World', 'Always second best' and 'Catch Me If You Can' now, so...

AN3 (LGFever): There was no point in that last AN, nor in this 1. Cya!

AN4: Anyway, thanx 4 reading this silly things!

Luv y'all,  
LyG4ever.


	10. Unreachable

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Unreachable' belongs to Ashlee Simpson. I own Ryan... **

2 years later:

"Hi, baby!" Lizzie cheered, the last day of their senior year.

"Hey there..." Gordo replied, wrapping his arms around her. Miranda, her boyfriend Ryan and Isabella joined them. Lizzie looked at Miranda's dreamy expression and the girls walked to a side.

"What happened?" Lizzie asked. Miranda smiled.

"They exchanged the 'L' word," Isabella replied. Lizzie stared at Miranda.

"Wow... that's great, Randa," Lizzie said, a hint of jealousy in her voice, which Isabella noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well, it's just that... Gordo and I never said it," Lizzie said. Isabella and Miranda's eyes grew bigger.

"Really?" Miranda asked. Lizzie nodded. "Wow..."

"That's... weird," Isabella said, as Lizzie walked back to her boyfriend.

* * *

"What's wrong, baby?" Gordo asked Lizzie during lunch. She was sitting there, biting her lip. 

"Gordo... what are we?" He stared at her. "I mean... as a couple," Lizzie said.

"Is this because of Miranda and Ryan? Baby, we are we. Not them" Lizzie sighed.

"But... maybe that's not enough! I wanna know what we are! We've been dating for years!" Lizzie cried.

"Maybe none of us is ready to say it... or you aren't" Lizzie stared at him. "Every time I tried to, you'd change the subject. I think that, this time, it's not me," Gordo said. "Are you having doubts about us?" Lizzie looked down. "Lizzie, the only reason why we've been like this for so long is because you're not sure... how do you really feel about me?"

"I-I'm not sure. When it was the right time, I guess I wasn't ready," Lizzie said. Gordo nodded.

"I know how I feel... the question here is, do you love me?" he asked. Lizzie looked down and tears streamed down her face. "I see... maybe we never belonged together after all" Lizzie wiped a tear from the table and got up.

"Bye, Gordo" she kissed his cheek. "I love you," she whispered before running away from him. Kate, sitting on the next table, pursed her lips. She had seen their friendship and love from the start, and she knew this wasn't right. She walked to the bathroom and knocked on a stall.

"Lizzie?" Kate said, hearing her sobs.

"Go away, Kate! You can mess with me any other time!" Lizzie cried.

"I just wanna talk," Kate said. The door opened slowly and Kate walked in. Lizzie was still crying, so Kate hugged her, stroking her blonde curls.

"I do love him!" Lizzie cried. Kate nodded.

"I know, baby..." Kate whispered, stroking her back.

End of chapter.

_"Just like an angel, you're gonna make me fly  
Into your arms, you're wrapping me up so tight_

_You had me crawlin so bad  
Had me heels over head  
You got me easy, you got me easy  
Tangled up in my head  
Quit trying to hold and to help me  
Cuz we're already beautiful_

_So don't make me cry  
Cuz this love don't feel so right  
You can't push a river  
You can't make me fall  
But you can make me unreachable_

_I may be sweet, but I'm still on the vine  
You couldn't wait, no you had to take your bite_

_You had me crawlin so bad  
Had me heels over head  
You had me easy, you had me easy  
Too late to go back  
To realize what we had  
We were already beautiful_

_So don't make me cry  
Cuz this love don't feel so right  
You can't push a river  
You can't make me fall  
but you can make me unreachable_

_Sometimes love is addiction  
Sometimes it hurts like hell  
And sometimes you just can't get enough  
You can't make me love you,  
Any more than I do  
But you can make me unreachable_

_Don't make me cry  
Cuz this love dont feel right  
You can't push a river  
You can't make me fall  
But you can make me  
So don't make me cry  
Cuz this love don't feel so right  
You can't push a river  
You can't make me fall  
But you can make me unreachable" _

**AN: Thanx, guys! Sorry 4 the long delay! **

Hotchic12: Thanx to u 4 reviewing! I'm sad I took him out that soon, we had another idea at first...  
Alley Parker: So sorry! If u want some (little) IsabellaPaolo, u should check out 'No One'! Thanx 4 ur review!  
Ohyeah100: Thanx! That really makes our day!  
Amylovestakuya: Ok, we'll try to! T4R!

AN2: Okay, as u might be glad reading, WE FINISHED WRITING THIS STORY!  
It's kinda weird, though. You would never expect it!

AN3: We both got straight A's in English! Go us!

LyG4ever: You go, girl! I knew u'd make it this year!  
I luv ya, My Girl!  
LGFever.

PS: LyG4ever still hates me 4 writing this! Don't worry, she'll be fine... I hope so.


	11. Nothing New

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Nothing New' belongs to Ashlee Simpson. **

Chapter 10. Nothing New

"Lizzie, baby, are you sure you'll be okay?" Jo asked, while putting her daughters' suitcases on their car. Lizzie nodded, placing her hair away from her face.

"Yeah, mom. A trip to Rome will really help," Isabella said. "I forgot my backpack, can you bring it to me?" Jo nodded and left. "Have you talked to Gordo?" Lizzie shook her head.

"If he knows we're leaving, which he does, he'll come here," Lizzie said. Isabella rolled her eyes a little and their mom went out again.

"Miranda is saying goodbye to you at the airport, right?" Jo asked. The girls nodded and Jo's eyes filled with tears.

"Mom..." Isabella said.

"Don't cry," Lizzie said.

"Yeah, we both need to get out. Specially Blondie," Isabella added. Lizzie smirked.

"Thank God that I love you and I couldn't leave without you, Fake-Non-Blondie," Lizzie said. Isabella smiled. They hugged each other, then their mother. Matt went out and hugged them. "We'll miss you worm" Matt nodded.

"I'll miss you too," he admitted. Isabella smiled and their dad got in the car.

"Bye mom!" Lizzie and Isabella said. They smiled and followed their dad.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Sam asked, while pulling into the airport. The twins nodded. They walked to their gate and found Miranda waiting for them. The three girls hugged together. 

"This is not gonna be the same," Miranda whispered with tears in her eyes. Lizzie smiled and nodded while Isabella cried a little.

"You have to board, girls," Sam said. They nodded and hugged him. Isabella walked to the gate while Lizzie stood there.

"Hey," Gordo said. Lizzie waved at him. "I just wanted to say goodbye" she nodded.

"Bye," Lizzie said. Gordo nodded sadly, him and Isabella hugged quickly and the girls went back to the gate.

"What's wrong?" Isabella whispered, looking back. "I thought you wanted him to come" Lizzie nodded.

"I did," Lizzie replied. Isabella nodded and they found their seats. Lizzie sat by the window and looked outside, silent. Isabella respected her and put on her IPod. The plane took off, with Lizzie still looking out and Isabella humming her music. She didn't notice Lizzie wiping a tear off her face.

* * *

"She's... gone," Gordo said. Miranda nodded. 

"And hurt," she added. He nodded.

"I-I didn't think she loved me. It didn't feel that way," Gordo said.

"She really did. Kate told me," Miranda replied. She patted his back. "What can we say, Gordon? You really screwed it up. See ya" Miranda smiled at him and walked away.

End of chapter.

_"I found myself wrong again  
Starin out my window  
Wonderin what it is I should have said  
I found myself at home again  
Waitin for the after call  
From a fallout that feels like such a mess_

_Ohhhh I can only be myself  
I'm sorry that's hell for you  
Heyyy so what's my damage today  
Don't let me get in your way  
Let it out like you always do  
The trouble between me and you  
Is nothing new_

_So I listen to you complain and then  
I bite my tongue in vain again  
As I let it all just slowly settle in  
Such a pretty picture that you paint  
I'm so vile while your a saint  
Funny how your eyes see thick not thin_

_Ohhhh I can only be myself  
Your lookin for someone else  
Heyyy so what's my damage today  
Don't let me get in your way  
Let it out like you always do  
The trouble between me and you  
Is nothing new_

_You know how to give it but you can't take it  
It's all just a waste now you can save it  
No matter what I do  
Is never good enough, never good enough_

_Heyyy so what's my damage today  
Don't let me get in your way  
Let it out like you always do  
The trouble between me and you  
Is nothing new  
Is nothing new_

_Save your breath cause here comes the truth  
I'm over the drama of you  
And that's something new_

_Well I'm starin' out my window  
Wonderin' what it is I should have, said" _

**AN: Just to let u know, none of us liked this or the next chapter... it's kinda sad. **

Cka3ka-13: This is so not the end! It's until chapter 13 (according to my Cd... it has the 12 first songs and 'Sorry')  
Hotchic12: Thanx! Ithought so too!  
GreatWriter: Thanx a lot 4 your great review!

AN2: About what LGFever said last chapter... I am mad at her. And I won't be fine, u'll understand me later... I take some stories really deep.

Cya!  
Luv ya!

LyG4ever.

PS: Please, check out LGFever's story 'It Sucks'! I know I loved it.


	12. Giving It All Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The songs 'Giving It All Away' and 'Just Let Me Cry' belong to Ashlee Simpson. **

Chapter 11. Giving It All Away

"Rome... here we are," Lizzie said. Isabella nodded. They were having some 'gelatto', looking at the 'Fontana Di Trevi'. "This is cool, right?"

"Totally," Isabella agreed. Lizzie nodded slowly and a cute guy approached to her.

"Ciao! I am Pablo," he said, staring at Lizzie. She smiled at him.

"I'm Lizzie, and she's Isabella," Lizzie replied.

"Lizzie, do you want to go for a walk?" Pablo asked. Lizzie looked at Bella, who nodded.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I still have to call mom and Randa," Bella said. Lizzie smiled again and got up.

"Bye, Bella!" Lizzie said excitedly. Pablo waved at her.

"See ya!" Bella replied.

·

"You do not remember me, right?" Pablo asked. Lizzie shook her head. "My name is not Pablo. I am Paolo"

"Omigosh... Bella's ex-boyfriend?" Lizzie said. He nodded. "B-But... why are you here with me?"

"See, Isabella never liked me. She was in love with someone else," Paolo said. "That is why I broke up with her" Lizzie bit her lip, thinking, and looked back at her sister.

··························································································································································

3 weeks later, flying back home:

"I-I don't know how I feel!" Lizzie suddenly blurted out. Isabella stared at her, Lizzie looked panicked. "I'm not ready to face him!" Isabella bit her lip.

"Lizzie, when you'll see him, you'll know," Isabella said.

"What if he changed? What if he has a girlfriend, or joined a freaky cult?" Isabella smiled a little. "Don't laugh! Three weeks is a long time!" Lizzie exclaimed. Isabella nodded.

"Okay, calm down," Isabella said. "We're going there and you're going to give him a hug. Think about Pablo! He was really sweet!" Lizzie bit her lip and nodded.

"He gave me his e-mail..." Lizzie said. Isabella smiled and Lizzie took a deep breath. The plane finally landed and the girls went down. "Where are they?" Lizzie looked at her sister, but Isabella was frozen.

"Wow," Isabella muttered. Her eyes were glued on a taller, musclar and even hotter Gordo. He smiled at them. "3 weeks sure is a long time..."

"Hi!" Lizzie cheered, running to hug their mom. Her blonde hair was even shinier and neatly curled. She was wearing a white mini-skirt with a pink tank top and sandals. Isabella followed her slowly, wearing baggy, faded and ripped jeans with a black sweatshirt and old trainers. Gordo smiled at her and waved.

"Hey," he said. Isabella smiled back and they hugged. He stared at Lizzie, amazed. She gave him a smile then turned to Miranda. Isabella sighed.

'It's always going to be the same,' she thought sadly while her mom hugged her.

* * *

"So, how was Rome?" Gordo asked later. He was driving them back home. Isabella shrugged, feeling broken inside. He didn't seem to have eyes for any other girl than Lizzie, who was incredibly giggly.

"It was the coolest!" Lizzie exclaimed. Gordo looked at Isabella's face in the rearview mirror. He noticed a tear streaming down her cheek and she wiped it off quickly, but not enough. He bit his lip and pulled on the McGuire's house.

"Bella, your mom gave me a list of things to shop. Wanna come?" he asked. Isabella shrugged and nodded, not even bothering to look up. Lizzie got into the house, gave them a little wave and he drove off again. "Now, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Bella said with a muffled voice. He smirked.

"I've known you since you've been born. Talk to the big guy," Gordo said. "Why were you crying?"

"I've cried in the inside too many times, smiling outside. I'm sorry you had to see me once," Isabella coldly said. "It'll pass. I'm not in the best of the moods" He nodded slowly and parked the car on a side. "What?"

"I just wanna help you," Gordo whispered. She shook her head and smiled sadly.

"Just... don't. Let me cry," she whispered back. He nodded, but went to the backseat and held her. She hid her face on his chest and sobbed quietly while he stroked her hair gently.

* * *

"Hello?" Lizzie said, while picking up the phone.

"Lizzie? It's Kate. Can you meet me at the park in 5?" Kate's voice asked.

"Sure, I'll be there"

"Great. Bye!" Kate said.

"Ciao," Lizzie replied. She left a quick note on the counter and walked to the park. Kate was already there. "Hey"

"Hi... how was Rome?" Kate asked. Lizzie smiled. "Okay... I wanted to talk to you about Isabella" Lizzie sat next to her, worried.

"Why? Is she okay?" Lizzie asked. Kate remained silent.

"Kind of. She's been ignored for a really long time," Kate replied. Lizzie stared at her. "A guy doesn't notice her. She acts like she doesn't care, but it's killing her"

"Paolo was right... She never said anything," Lizzie muttered. "Who's that guy?" Kate shook her head.

"That I can't tell. But she's a really good person," she replied. Lizzie nodded and Kate got up. "I gotta go. I'll see you soon!" Lizzie nodded again and she left. 

End of chapter.

_"Hey you, living for tomorrow  
You sell your dreams for a pocket of change  
Hey you, smokin' up your sorrow,  
Just pointing fingers at someone to blame  
Hey you, you turn your back on your children  
It's left you in that big burning bed  
This life's like livin in the gutter  
All this pain just makes you feel dead _

You're just givin it all, givin it all away  
You're just givin it all, giving it all away, hey, hey yayayay

Slow down  
Just look a little closer  
You might find thats its not the end  
You wonder how, your life can get better  
When you're alone you just tear yourself down

You're just givin it all, giving it all away,  
You're just givin it all, givin it all away  
You're just givin it all, giving it all away,  
You're just givin it all, giving it all away, hey, hey yayayay

Try and find your better half now  
Open your eyes, and find yourself

Hey girl, screamin for attention  
Once you get it, you throw it away  
I'm broken, I'm pickin up the pieces  
I won't live in all your mistakes

I'm just givin it all, givin it all away  
I'm just givin it all, giving it all away,  
I'm just givin it all, giving it all away,  
I'm just givin it all, giving it all away, hey, hey yayayay"

························································································································································  
"I'm about to lose control

I, I don't know why  
Why you need some reason to feel lost inside  
You, you know that I'm alright  
You know that I'm just the kind of girl that feels so hurt and smiles

I don't use excuses  
Don't ask why  
It's just a breakdown  
It happens all the time  
So get out of my face  
Don't even try  
Ya wanna help me, just let me cry

Yeah I loved you all my life  
You don't even know a thing I feel inside  
Know, by the look in my eye  
That I'm just fine but I might need you to hold me tight

I don't use excuses  
Don't ask why  
It's just a breakdown  
It happens all the time  
So get out of my face  
Don't even try  
Ya wanna help me, just let me cry

I don't use excuses  
Don't ask why  
It's just a breakdown  
It happens all the time  
So get out of my face  
Don't even try  
Ya wanna help me, just let me cry

I had a bad day, I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry  
I had a bad day, I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry  
I had a bad day, I 'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry  
I had a bad day, I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry

Just let me... cry

Just let me cry, I'm crying, I'm breaking down...  
I'm breaking down just let me cry

I don't use excuses  
Don't ask why  
It's just a breakdown  
It happens all the time  
So get out of my face  
Don't even try  
Ya wanna help me, just let me cry

I don't use excuses  
Don't ask why  
It's just a breakdown  
It happens all the time  
So get out of my face  
Don't even try  
Ya wanna help me, just let me cry"

**AN: So sorry it took this long! Lots of tests lately! Tomorrow we have one, then two more on Monday! Btw, LyG4ever's account is banned til tomorrow, but she wrote the final chapter for CMIYC! **

AN2: We have the same Cd, and it has the 12 first songs, then 'Sorry' as 13. It doesn't have any other, but we decided to use this song and another one anyway.

AN3: The part about Rome (Paolo/Pablo) and about Bella and Gordo were just written! We thought we had to make this longer!

Cka3ka-13: Thanx! Well, we added something on Rome, just 4 u guys!  
Metamorphosis00: Thanx to u too!  
Alley Parker: Lol! Thanx a lot 4 reviewing!

Love,  
LGFever.


	13. Undiscovered

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Undiscovered' belongs to Ashlee Simpson.**

Chapter 12. Undiscovered

"Hey," Gordo said, walking into Lizzie and Isabella's department. "Cool place" Isabella turned around and smiled, placing down a paintbrush.

"Hi," Isabella replied. He sat on her bed and looked around.

"So… what's up?" he asked, grabbing a pillow. Isabella shrugged. "Met a guy back in Rome?" she blushed and shook her head. "Aw… how come you didn't?"

"I- I already like somebody," she said. Gordo smiled at her.

"Name, please?" he asked. She shook her head again. "Come on, you can trust me" He didn't get an answer, so he got up, chased her around the room and caught her in a corner.

"Let me go!" Isabella said. He shook his head and began hitting her with the pillow. Trying to escape, she pecked him on the cheek. He stood frozen and she ran to the kitchen. Gordo followed Isabella and found her with a ketchup tube on her hands.

"Oh, no, you wouldn't," he said, his voice shaky. She looked at him.

"Believe me, Gordon. I would," Isabella replied. He held up his hands.

"Okay, I give up! White flag!" he said, throwing the pillow to a couch as she put down the ketchup. She went back to her bedroom with a triumphant look, but he grabbed her into a hug and used the brush on her face.

"Figures!" Isabella said, touching the red paint, as he laughed. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and he smirked.

"So, who was that guy?" he asked.

"I said I wouldn't tell, besides… he's not interested in me," Isabella muttered. He looked at her.

"How couldn't he? You're great" She smiled a little. "Please, tell me!" he whined. She shook her head. "Please, please, please, please, please!"

"It's you, okay?" she blurted out, then covered her mouth quickly. Gordo stared at her.

"Why'd you-?" Gordo said. Isabella looked at him. "Since when?"

"How couldn't I?" she said. "Gordo, you've been the greatest, sweetest and best friend and person I've ever known… I guess I always did" Gordo approached to her and they locked eyes. He kissed her slowly and she returned it. "Hm… Lizzie" she muttered. They broke the kiss.

"Now, that's weird," Gordo said. "It's usually the guy who another woman's name" Isabella shook her head and looked down.

"I can't do this to Lizzie. I want to be with you, but my sister comes first," Isabella whispered. They pressed their foreheads together and Gordo nodded slowly.

"You're right. We couldn't," he whispered back. They locked eyes again.

"Gordo… I think you should go," she said. He nodded, gave her a quick smile and left. Tears streamed down Isabella's face when she heard the door slamming.

End of chapter.

_"__Take it back, take it all back now  
The things I gave, like the taste of my kiss on your lips,  
I miss that now  
I can't try any harder than I do  
All the reasons I gave, excuses I made for you  
I'm broken in two_

All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
Yeah I need you

Don't walk away

Touch me now how I wanna feel  
Something so real, please remind me  
My love, and take me back  
Cuz I'm so in love with what we were  
I'm not breathing I'm suffocating without you  
Do u feel it too?

All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you  
Yeah I need you

When I'm in the dark and all alone  
Dreaming that you'll walk right through my door,  
Its then I know my heart is whole  
There's a million reasons why I cry  
Hold my covers tight and close my eyes  
Cuz I don't wanna be alone

All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you, I need you

Cuz I can't fake and I can't hate  
But it's my heart  
That's about to break  
You're all I need  
I'm on my knees  
Watch me bleed  
Would you listen please  
I give in  
I breathe out  
I want you, there's no doubt  
I freak out, I'm left out  
Without you, I'm without  
I'm crossed out  
I can't doubt  
I cry out  
I reach out  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away"

**AN: Okay, we're both so sorry for the delay… personal problems. We wanted to make this a longer chapter but, obviously, it didn't work out.  
Expect the next (and last for the moment) chapter for next week! (or sooner)  
AN2: I'm working on a Miranda centric fic, but I think it's not gonna be up for a while…**

Luv ya, guys!  
LyG4ever.


	14. Sorry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Sorry' belongs to Ashlee Simpson. **

AN: By an annoying request, this is not going to be the last chapter. And, by annoying, I meant 'LyG4ever'. You can thank her.

Chapter 13. Sorry

"Hi, Bella!" Lizzie cheered, walking into their department. "Bella?" Lizzie looked around and realized her sister wasn't there. She grabbed the mail and started playing the messages on the phone.

"Sup, girls? It's Miranda," Miranda's voice said. "Duh, like you couldn't tell. Anyway, I just called to let you know… I got into UCLA! Yay, I'm so excited! Why don't you check your mail and call me back later? I guess we'll have some squealing to do. Later!" Lizzie smiled and shook her head, then looked down with shaky hands at a Princeton envelope.

"Omigosh…" Lizzie muttered, then heard Gordo's voice coming from the machine.

"Hey Bella. If you're there, please, pick up… I'm guessing you're not," Gordo mumbled. "I just wanted to tell you that you're right. I'm going to Oxford, so I think we should leave this behind. Too bad we didn't get to talk. See ya" Lizzie's letter fell to the floor. She bent down and picked it up, as the door opened.

"Hi, Liz," Bella said. "What's up?"

"Er… I don't know, you tell me," Lizzie replied. Bella gave her a look. "What happened between you and Gordo?" Bella bit her lip and looked down.

"It was nothing. Why, what happened?" Bella asked. Lizzie shook her head.

"Just heard something… in our voice mail," Lizzie said harshly. Bella looked up. "I'm going out. By the way, I got into Princeton. Not that you'd actually care" Lizzie stormed off while Bella picked up the phone and dialed Gordo's number quickly.

"Hello?" Gordo's voice said.

"Gordo, what the hell did you say in the message?" Bella inquired.

"Why? You erased it?" Gordo asked.

"Lizzie heard it," Bella muttered. She heard a low thumb on the other line. "Gordo?"

"Sh-t!" Gordo cried. "I-I said we should leave this behind… which wouldn't lead to anything, unless she already had some thoughts… Did she flip out?"

"She got mad… and stormed out. That's never good," Bella stated. "I don't know, I think I'll try to talk to her. Bye"

"Bye," Gordo replied, as they hung up. Bella stared at the phone for a long moment, then sighed.

·············································································································································

"Lizzie… please, talk to me!" Bella said the next day. Lizzie, who was drinking her third coffee from that morning, shook her head.

"Kate knew it all along!" Lizzie suddenly exclaimed. "Omigosh, I was so naive! Tell me what else I didn't know!"

"…I love him, okay? I always did, since we were in diapers!" Bella cried. "Why do you think I was mean to you? Gordo always preferred you!"

"What hurts me the most is the fact that you never told me! I mean… Junior High School? Even during High School!" Lizzie said. "I always told you everything!" Bella looked down.

"I-It never seemed right…" she said. Lizzie rolled her eyes and Bella sighed.

"I'm glad I'm leaving for College in four weeks. I couldn't stand looking at you any longer," Lizzie coldly said, right before leaving.

···

"Okay, I'm tired of this. You want him? You can have him," Bella said, shaking her head. "You should know I would never make a move on your man" Lizzie looked at her.

"…really?" Lizzie said. Bella smirked and nodded.

"Let's go talk to him," Bella replied. Lizzie nodded hesitatingly and they left. After walking a couple of blocks, they got to Gordo's department. He was standing outside, watching as two men carried some stuff into a truck.

"H-Hey," Gordo said, looking at them.

"We've talked," Bella explained. He nodded slowly.

"So, you're really going to Oxford, huh?" Lizzie asked, noticing all the boxes. Gordo looked around and nodded. Bella froze.

"What?" she whispered. Gordo looked at her sadly, while Lizzie's glance switched from him to her.

"I-I gotta go," Gordo said, shaking his head. "My plane is leaving soon". Bella's eyes filled with tears.

"You're going… alone?" Bella asked. Gordo nodded. Tears started streaming down Bella's face. She wiped them off and Lizzie shook her head. Grabbing Bella and Gordo's hands, Lizzie placed them together. They both looked at her.

"Okay, this is just plain stupid. You're not gonna give up on what you might have," Lizzie said. "Gordo, you won't go alone. You're going with my sister" Bella smiled through tears.

"But… what about mom and dad?" Bella asked.

"You're doing what you always wanted. They'll understand," Lizzie assured her. Bella smiled again and looked into Gordo's eyes. "Yo, Gordon. Let's talk" Gordo nodded and they walked to a side. "I'm giving you the most important thing I've have… If you hurt her, you'll pay" Gordo smiled and they hugged. Despite her words, tears began running down her face and he wiped them off gently.

"Don't worry, Liz. I've got it covered," he whispered. Lizzie smiled a little and he kissed her golden hair. They hugged tightly.

"Take care," Lizzie whispered back. He nodded slowly. "I love you both"

"We love you too, sis," Bella said, stroking Lizzie's curls. The girls hugged, then pulled apart slowly. "What are you gonna do?"

"I have Princeton. My dream," Lizzie said, wrapping her arms around herself. Bella nodded. "You should really go explore the world. One of us has to make a statement" Bella smiled and got into Gordo's car slowly, while his eyes fixed on Lizzie's face. She looked back at him sadly and he got in the driver's seat slowly.

"I'll call you soon!" Bella yelled, as he started the car. "You'll make a statement, girl" Lizzie smiled and waved at them as the car drove off. Her smile faded and she wiped some more tears.

"That's what it takes…" she whispered, walking back home as the raindrops began to fall.

·············································································································································

"All this time I've been saying I'm sorry,  
But why should I be sorry for all of your mistakes?" 21 years old Lizzie sang. She closed her eyes, feeling the tears coming. "All my life I've been sorry for something,  
Something gets me nothing, and nothing's such a waste" She looked up and stared at Bella and Gordo. They were holding hands, but he had his eyes fixed on Lizzie. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes again. "All this time I've been saying I'm sorry,  
But why should I be sorry for all of your mistakes?" Lizzie turned around and looked down. "Who's sorry now?" she whispered, before walking backstage.

End of chapter.

"_I threw away my phone  
I thought that you should know  
I'd throw away my home  
If I had somewhere to go  
Anything to stop  
The circle in my brain  
Anything is better than you  
Making me feel lame_

_28 days to kick the habit  
28 days to let you go  
28 days and I'll be on my own_

_All my life I've been sorry for something  
Something gets me nothing and nothings such a waste  
All this time I've been sayin I'm sorry  
But why should I be sorry for all of your mistakes_

_Why should I be sorry_

_I've had enough of you  
Please forget my name  
I'm runnin around on empty  
Still tryin to get away  
Anything to kill  
The consciousness of you  
Anything to end myself  
Before the thought of you_

_28 days to kick the habit  
28 days to let you go  
28 days and I'll be on my own_

_All my life I've been sorry for something  
Something gets me nothing and nothings such a waste  
All this time I've been sayin I'm sorry  
But why should I be sorry for all of your mistakes_

_Now you'll know what it feels like to bite your tongue  
Now you'll know what it feels like to be the one  
Who walks around with knots in your stomach  
I've been there, and I've done it  
And now you'll know what it feels like  
To always be afraid  
Of everything you wanted to say  
Who's sorry now  
Who's sorry now  
Who's sorry now_

_All my life I've been sorry for something  
Something gets me nothing and nothings such a waste  
All this time I've been sayin I'm sorry  
But why should I be sorry for all of your mistakes_

_All my life I've been sorry for something  
Something gets me nothing and nothings such a waste  
All this time I've been sayin I'm sorry  
But why should I be sorry for all of your mistakes_

_Who's sorry now?" _

**AN: Okay, the next (and last) chapter is already written and all, so it won't take that long.**

Hotchic12: I know! We're being so bad! Thanx a lot for reviewing!  
GreatWriter: Nope, thanx a lot to u 4 reading and reviewing this story!  
Alley Parker: Ha, LyG4ever really gets you there. Thanx!  
Cka3ka-13: Well, she's back. We both are... for a while. Thanx 4 reviewing!  
Amanda: Sorry it took so long!


	15. Endless Summer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it.The song 'Endless Summer' belongs to Ashlee Simpson. **

Chapter 14. Endless Summer

"Hey, Liz!" Bella cheered, walking into her sister's apartment. Lizzie looked up from her notebook and smiled.

"Hey, sis. I thought you were with Gordo," Lizzie said. Bella shook her head and sat across Lizzie, on the couch.

"Your last show was amazing. Are you writing another song?" Bella asked. Lizzie nodded. "Ooh, can I see it?"

"It's not quite finished yet. I'll let you be the first one to hear it, though," she said. Bella nodded and looked around.

"I like what you did with this place. It looks awesome… totally you," Bella commented. Lizzie smiled again.

"Thanks... I thought I could use a little change in here. It keeps me relaxed," Lizzie said. Bella caught a glimpse on Lizzie's notebook.

"'Endless Summer'? I like the sound of that," Bella said. Lizzie looked down.

"It's still a work in progress. I'm not so sure if I want to sing it to all of you," Lizzie replied. "I'll let you hear it. You tell me what it sounds like" Bella nodded and focused her eyes on her sister while Lizzie took a deep breath and grabbed her guitar._"We laughed, we cried  
And all the while we felt so alive  
It was you and me  
You grabbed my hand and made me see  
What it could feel like  
And what it might be like  
You wrote my name in the sand"  
_Gordo had grabbed Lizzie's hand gently and they had locked eyes firmly. He had wrapped his arms around her tiny waist slowly and she had rested her head on his chest, looking at the sea. He had written her name in the sand with his toe slowly and they had kissed for a long time.

_"In this endless summer  
We will be together  
And I don't want this feeling to ever end  
Looking back in November  
Feel the sun and remember  
That when our time has finally come to pass  
Some things last  
Some things always last"  
_Bella smiled widely, admiring the way Lizzie penetrated with her song. Lizzie closed her eyes slowly, thinking it was just too much, but continued singing gently.  
_  
"Save goodbye  
Keep it frozen in December  
I need the high  
To get me through the ever after  
Cause now that it feels like  
It's far from what it was like  
When you wrote our names in the sand"  
_Gordo had broken their kiss and written his name underneath hers. Lizzie had rested her body against his and he had intertwined their hands together, both silent. They had felt just perfect, lying there, with each other.

_"In this endless summer  
We will be together  
And I don't want this feeling to ever end  
Looking back in November  
Feel the sun and remember  
That when our time has finally come to pass  
Some things last  
Some things always last"  
_Lizzie wiped off a tear from her eye and tried to avoid her sister's loving glance. Bella rested her head on Gordo's shoulder, who had just walked in, and closed her eyes slowly.

_"It's not what it feels like  
It's far from what it was like  
When I wrote our name in the sand"  
_Lizzie had sat up straight again, Gordo's eyes on her, and had drawn a heart around their names. He had smiled brightly and pulled her in for another kiss, both of them closing their eyes. They had pulled apart again and he had caressed her soft cheek, placing a blonde strand of her hair behind her ear.

_"In this endless summer  
We will be together  
And I don't want this feeling to ever end  
Looking back in November  
Feel the sun and remember  
That when our time has finally come to pass  
Some things last  
Some things always last  
Some things last  
Some things always last"  
_"I don't want this to ever end," Lizzie had whispered. Gordo had nodded and stroked her golden hair.

"I don't either. This is all about you and me," Gordo had whispered back. Lizzie had nodded as well and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. He had stroked her hair for a long time, looking again at the sea.

_"We laughed, we cried  
And all the while we felt so alive  
It was you and me"  
_Lizzie finished her song, avoiding Gordo's look. Bella smiled through tears, amazed. Gordo stared at Lizzie, stunned. It was about their private day at the beach, the last summer together they had shared.  
"It's amazing," Bella finally said, breaking the silence. Lizzie smiled sadly. "You should definitely sing it"

"I don't know. I'm gonna go for a walk... see ya," Lizzie whispered. Bella looked up at her but Lizzie grabbed her jacket and walked out.  
···  
"Why do I keep coming here?" Lizzie wondered aloud, looking around at the beach. It was a windy day, much like back in that summer. She closed her eyes slowly and felt tears running down her face again. Soon enough, a shadow appeared over her. "What are you doing here?" Gordo just sighed and sat next to her.

"That was a something. I didn't think you'd remember that," Gordo said, looking over at her. She shook her head and looked at him as well.

"I thought you wouldn't. It was our last summer together. We never got a chance to start the next one," she said. He looked down and smirked sadly.

"I know. I don't know what we did back then... I can't even think of a good reason why we broke up in the first place," he replied. She looked at the sea, wiping off another tear.

"I do. I wasn't ready to say 'I love you'... you know what? I thought that day here had spoken it by itself. I didn't know you didn't realize how strong my feelings were," she whispered.

"They were? You don't keep any feelings towards me?" he whispered back. "Liz, you meant so much to me that I am never gonna get you out" She shook her head, now crying again.

"Gordo, what is it that you want? You have my sister now! You're both happy!" she cried. "Do you want to see me miserable? You're a little late for that!" He turned back to her face.

"I'm not happy about the way we ended things. We never said each other a proper goodbye," he said.

"Well, in that case, I'm saying it now. Good-bye, David Gordon. I hope you had fun," she snapped, getting up. He grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around, having their lips to meet in a kiss.

The End.

**AN: Now, don't freak! We're starting to write a sequel... The original last chapter was 'Sorry', but I was mad by the way it ended... Ha, you're gonna hate this even more!  
AN2: The sequel is gonna be posted under my penname (LyG4ever)... Wait for it!  
AN3: Special thanx to all those who took the time reading and reviewing every single chapter...**

Hotchic12: Yeah, maybe it was! You can be sure Lizzie was regretting it!  
Marissa Atwood: It's a terrific song... Well, we could say it ended in a twisted, weirdo way!  
Cka3ka-13: Maybe it was a good way to end, but I'm a sucker for LG! I couldn't stand aside watching this end like that...  
Roxyrai: Thanx a lot! You're too sweet!

Lova y'all,  
LyG4ever.


End file.
